Une nouvelle vie
by Moana05
Summary: Gideon et Gwendolyn emmenagent enfin ensemble
1. Chapitre 1: Le demenagement

Mon réveil sonna et indiqua 8:00, je me redresse sur mon lit et regarde tout autour de moi. Ma chambre était remplie de carton quand soudain mon téléphone sonna. Gideon venait de m'envoyer un message « Alors prête pour ce grand jour ? ». Cela me refit penser au moment où Gideon m'avait proposé d'habiter avec lui, c'était quelques semaines après que nous ayons vaincu Monsieur Whitman alias le comte de Saint Germain. J'ai tous de suite accepté et puis après que j'aurais fini le lycée, j'ai repéré une fac avec la filière que je cherche dedans à 2 rue de l'appart de Gideon. Mum me ramène à la réalité en disant:

Mum m'avait autorisé à aller habiter avec Gideon si en échange toutes les semaines je venais la voir et puis même Lucie et Paul sont d'accord. Je me rappelle très bien du moment où je leur ai annoncé que Gideon et moi allions habiter ensemble, ils ont commencé à dire à mum et moi que nous étions dingue, Charlotte est même partie comme une furie dans sa chambre. Je crois bien que ce moment me fera rire toute ma longue vie. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain je jette un rapide coupe d'œil à Xemerius et je vis qu'il n'était pas là, il devait être de promenade. Je commençais à me doucher quand ma mère me dit :

Une fois habillé je descendis à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Puis je m'installai dans la salle à manger, cela me fis tout bizarre de ne voir personne à table, vu que nous étions samedi tout le monde était encore couché. Dans le couloir j'aperçus Gideon qui se dirigeait vers l'escalier pour sûrement monter dans ma chambre alors je lui dit :

Il fit tout de suite demi tour. Il s'approcha de moi et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, et il me dit :

Une fois que mon petit déjeuner fut fini et que les dernières choses ont été emballé. Nous commençons à descendre les premiers cartons. La journée passa très vite, une fois que tout les cartons ont été chargé, il était temps de dire au revoir à ma famille. Toute ma famille était là réunis pour elle dire au revoir en dehors de Charlotte et Tante Glenda, ça m'aurais étonné si elles avaient été là. Je pris Caroline et Nick dans mes bras et dépose un baiser sur leur front. Puis je pris tante Maddy dans mes bras ensuite de fût le tour de Lady Arista. Et puis il reste Mum je l'a sera dans mes bras, je sentis des larmes coulées dans mon cou. Je dus à regrets me séparer de ma mère et je monte dans le camion de déménagement avec Gideon.


	2. Chapitre 2: Les examens

Cela faisait déjà 3 mois que Gideon et moi avions emménagé ensemble. Dans 15 jours il y allait y avoir les examens finaux, je stressais un max. Gideon faisait tout son possible pour me rassurer mais je flippais tellement que même la nuit je n'en dormais pas. Gideon quant à lui doit passer dans 1 semaine ses examens mais il est tellement confiant que il ne stresse même pas un peu, enfin pas que je le sache. Gordon me dit : «

\- Tu ne veux pas aller te coucher il est 01h du mâtinée pense que demain tu pourras mieux réviser si tu es reposée.

Je décide donc d'aller me coucher.

2 semaines plus tard

Le grand jour tant redouté arriva, je crois que je n'ai jamais étais autant stressé de toute ma vie. Gideon avait essayé encore une fois de m'aider mais c'était peine perdu, nous savions très bien tout les deux que tant que je n'aurais pas fais ni eux les résultats des examens je serais encore super stressé. J'entre dans la classe accompagnée de Leslie et de Raphaël. Nous nous installons vers le milieu de la classe et nous attendions le début des examens. Leslie et Raphaël avait comme projet de partir habiter en France, j'étais tellement contente pour eux. Avec Gideon nous leur avions promis de venir les voir le plus souvent possible, avant on se serait inquiété du fait de ne pas avoir de chronographe mais vu que nous avions le notre on pouvait voyager dans le monde et réaliser le rêve de Gideon. Mrs Counter entra dans la classe et nous distribue les sujets. Les 2 heures passèrent comme si on avait eu qu'un petit quart d'heure. À la sortie de la salle Leslie me dit : «

Je sortis mon téléphone et composa le numéro de Gideon «

Puis je raccroche, je fis signe à Leslie et à Raphaël que Gideon viens. Puis nous nous mettons en route, le cinéma n'était pas très loin, quand nous arrivons au cinéma je vis que Gideon était adossé au mur, je ne pus détacher mes yeux des siens. Quand nous nous retrouvons qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre, Gideon m'enlaça et je fis de même puis nos lèvres trouvèrent contacte. Au bout de quelques secondes nous nous détachons à regret puis nous rentrons dans le cinéma mains dans la mains.

Bonjour c'est ma toute première FanFiction que j'écris, c'est pour cela que je n'ai fais que 2 chapitres pour l'instant, je ne savais pas si c'est bien ou pas. Si vous voulez une suite vous pouvez me le dire en commentaire. Merci beaucoup.

PS: je suis désolée si il y a des fautes merci.


End file.
